


Midnight Professions

by kozumesite



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Comfort, HyunNori, Hyunsuk vs Curtains, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mention of members, midnight thoughts, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozumesite/pseuds/kozumesite
Summary: Hyunsuk's inability to sleep and hatred for his curtain becomes a night of love declarations.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Kanemoto Yoshinori
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Midnight Professions

The luminescence within Hyunsuk’s dimly lit room was enough to keep him awake during the late hours of the night. He already had problems sleeping and to make matters worse, every single area he faced had that obnoxious beam of light. The idea of proper sleep left the second he was assigned a room containing curtains made of the thinnest fabric known to mankind. To say Hyunsuk felt annoyed was a complete understatement; he was ready to break a window.

Clenching his fists, the black haired male threw his pillow over his head in an attempt to not scream. Everything was silent in the dorms, apart from his frantic turning to escape the glow, so when the door to his bedroom made a creaking noise, Hyunsuk shot up from his bed in a panic. His gaze rested on the wooden entrance where a tall figure stood, immediately recognizing the silver hair and got up from his bed to gently pull him into his embrace.

“Yoshi?” Hyunsuk whispered, releasing his hold on the boy in front of him, “Love, what are you doing here at such a late hour? You should be asleep.” 

The towering male steered the shorter towards the bed, lightly pushing him down before leaping onto him. “Am I not allowed to need your affection? Suk, you barely spoke to me today. I should be asking you if you’re okay.” He spoke up, his tone soft similar to any other time he was sulky, yet instead of asking for cuddles, Yoshinori laid beside him to hold the other delicately. It was a different feeling as their dynamic is normally the other way around but it was very much needed.

Finding comfort in his lover’s warm embrace, Hyunsuk played with the other’s fingers as he slowly spoke up, a bit embarrassed as to why he hasn’t been in the best mood for almost a week. “I-I can’t sleep. It’s stupid, I know, but I wouldn’t purposely ignore you- I wasn’t trying to.” He spoke, and as his reasoning felt more and more like an excuse, he hoped the male he loved wasn’t upset at him. The mere thought of Yoshinori reacting negatively broke him inside.

Behind him, the silver haired male silently laughed, his body slightly shook as he tried to contain his giggles. “You worry way too much, Suk. If you had problems with sleeping, you could have asked any of us and we would’ve helped you.” He spoke out, knowing how the older had a habit of bottling up his issues. To his dismay, it took a lot to get the boy to open up, still, he felt content that Hyunsuk trusted him enough to open up. 

As they laid together for the first time in over a week, they enjoyed each other’s company. The taller of the two gave a reassuring smile, giving Hyunsuk assurance that his curtain issue will be repaired in the morning. A main factor of his stress dropped off his chest, and the smaller looked so elated as he turned to face the other, revealing his precious eye-smile. Pressing their foreheads together, Yoshinori let out a soft laugh, “I love your smile so much. You can rely on me, you know?” 

“I wouldn’t be with you now if you weren’t someone I can depend on. I love you, Nori, a little too much sometimes.” Hyunsuk spoke as he ruffled his lover’s hair, something he loved to do a little too much, but in his defense, the boy’s reaction was undeniably precious. Both were so deeply in love with each other, nothing else mattered more than the time they spent with each other.  
Blankly spacing out for a few minutes, he was unaware the older fell asleep. A small smile plastered on his sweet face that sent Yoshinori’s heart speeding up, almost as if it would burst. It was a leaping out of chest fluttering feeling that seems to constantly occur from the simplest actions done by the other. As long as they were with each other; in love with each other, that electrifying feeling would never dissolve, almost like an ignited fire incapable of being put out.

When the silver haired male began to shut his eyes, a wave of exhaustion came over him, finally feeling the effect of their 6 hour dance practice with the members. As he could no longer keep his eyes open, the male left them shut, holding the fragile male in his arms. Falling asleep was always something he did quite easily, perhaps the trick was to blank out and simply close your eyes, but he made sure to never lose his grip on the boy, tightly holding him in his arms till daybreak.

Morning seemed to come quickly, as if they just their eyes for a second and the sun pushed the illuminating moon off its pedestal. Tiredness really has that effect, but the couple didn’t mind, loving the feeling of waking up beside each other like every cliche movie containing romance. People never seemed to understand why it was necessary to add such a scene, seeing their happy faces and loving smiles, was everyone always disgusted by affection?

The beginnings of days were always pinned as difficult, when you didn’t want to get up and you pretty much looked your worst, but there was something about Yoshinori sleeping that gave off an angelic vibe. Maybe Hyunsuk over-thought about this way too often, but when it came down to his lover, the man could ramble for hours without end. From the way his messy, silver hair slightly puffed up to the pretty facial features of the silver haired male, he really was beautiful, unreal almost.

Apart from last night, there were a few instances where he remembered Yoshi taking a lead in their relationship. For the longest time, Hyunsuk was purely affectionate and cuddly with Yoshi, letting him fall in his arms as they enjoyed each other’s presence. How he loved the boy was unconditional, always making sure the other received his utmost attention and love, and that pretty much summed up their relationship as a whole. They were passive yet loving and sweet. 

Days went by rapidly, Hyunsuk always believed how they met felt nostalgic, like in films where the main character believes they’ve known their love interest their whole life after meeting for just 24 hours. Was it always like this? The feeling of wanting to cherish their bond forever, this unexplainable happiness? How they became this 5 months before feels like a blur, unsure of how two painfully oblivious boys got together, he simply tries not to think about it and rather live it. 

Turning away from the boy, and stares up to where the window stood. A smile fell upon his face, unsure of what happened while he dreamt, but he came to the conclusion there really was no one like Yoshinori. In front of the clear glass was a black curtain, a thick fabric that blocked off the morning sun trying to find its way in. Hyunsuk leaned over to face the silver haired boy once more before getting up, pressing a gentle kiss on the other’s forehead and whispering his favorite three words. Oh how he adored Yoshinori, the feeling still remained indescribable.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, Teumes! After much procrastination and reading, I decided to make a story about my two favorite softies. There's such a lack in Yoshinori content, and it literally pains me as a Yoshi ult so here's Nori and Suk because they're such a sweet duo 1!1!1!


End file.
